


A Doctor's Prescription

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing you stressed from a family argument, Dr. Chilton offers his professional services to aid your nerves. </p><p>He also reacquaintances with an old fantasy of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor's Prescription

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimhoppersbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/gifts).



> for the lovely drwillton, also known as drchiltonsdick, who has been very busy lately. 
> 
> I hope you like this one!

Frederick was finishing up the reports for the board meeting next week at home. He had left the hospital earlier to work on them without distractions. He was flicking over the open files spread over the desk in his study and rechecking the information, when he got your call. You sounded upset, something about an argument with a cousin.

“Which cousin?”

“Sylvia, nurse, three children, kitchen smells like lemons.” You answered with a frustrated sigh. 

He was seriously considering making a mock-up of some sort to keep up with what seemed to be a never-ending list of family members on your side. He let you vent on the phone, which usually does the trick on these matters. A misunderstanding of sorts, you jokingly dismissed the party you both were planning for an aunt. “ _Aunt Edna doesn’t even like parties.”_ A mother of three feeling underappreciated and put-upon snapped at the insinuation of futility, Sylvia took it to heart. In the heat of the argument old resentments were dogged up, mothers were mentioned. After commenting that you’ve spent the last half hour driving around town in attempt calm down, he told you to drive over to the house to relax.

When you hugged him tightly at the door, he couldn’t deny to himself that being the one you called for comfort made him feel pretty good. After all you had a friend of over ten years on easy reach, but you chose to come to him instead. He loved being comforted by you, you knew exactly what worked for him to be calmed and reassured. It was normal then to want to return the favor when he could. Holding unto his hand, you followed him up to the study while he pressed that everything was fine if you made up afterwards. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were working.” You say at seeing the files spread over the desk.

“I’ve finished, so don’t worry. I was just putting the papers away.”

You continue to the small sitting area he had in the office and lay down on the chaise lounge he had there. “You can continue telling me.” He says as he reaches the desk to finish tidying up.

“There’s really not much else. I stormed out into the street, so mad I forgot I was parked practically in front of her house.” He smiles to himself at the mental image. “I walked for ages, then had to return for the car. Ruined my exit.”  You’re silent for a moment so he looks up to where you’re sitting starting at the ceiling and picking at your nails. “I met her on the sidewalk; she was gathering Matt from a play date. We couldn’t just ignore each other with the kids there, so we…both sort of apologized and said goodbye. It was so tense and awkward.”

“Don’t overanalyze it. You were both heated from the argument.” He sets the organized files over his briefcase and turns to you. “You’re going to be fine; you both acknowledged you were wrong. Give yourself a little time to cool off.”

He walks over and sits on the chair across from the chaise lounge, making a mental note of how the arrangement looked like a therapy session. “I also think you should make a truce about the party.” You make a questioning sound and he elaborates, “Since she’s so busy, offer to organize something both of you find fit for your aunt. Let Sylvia chose whatever restaurant she deems appropriate and you take care of the rest so she doesn’t have to worry. Take auntie to the theater or wherever you think she would like. After discussing that, you can properly apologize.”

You hum appreciatively as you nod. “That’s a good idea.” You fall into a contemplative silent with a hand under your chin. “I think we can work with that. Thank you, darling.” You stretch your arm toward him and squeeze his knee fondly. You turn your body to the side, drawing back your hand and facing him, body stretched enticingly on the seat.

“Do I have to…” He starts, unsure.

“No, you don’t need to go to my aunt’s 58th birthday.” You smile at him.

He can’t help sighing in relief and he smiles back. He loves you but he doesn’t want to deal with that type of pressure, he suspects you feel the same way. He looks you over, eyes lingering over the curves of your waist and hip. He spots your right foot bobbing up and down. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, it’s just arguments leave me anxious for a long time.” You consciously still your foot. “And I’m sorry for this, it’s so stupid. I just got caught up in it. You listen to so much crap all day already.” You smile apologetically.     

He sits straight in his chair, proud and professional, as he looks back teasingly and smirks. A rather pleasing idea forming in his head. “You don’t need to apologize. I don’t blame you for coming to me, a noted psychiatrist at your disposition.”

“Hm.” You raise an eyebrow, regarding him, and suppress a smile. “I do enjoy having you at my disposition.”

“While I specialize in deeply pathological minds, I’m trained to alleviate a myriad of nervous states.”

“Are you offering your services, doctor?” You drag your hand slowly along your chest, waist, before settling it on your hip. For a moment he doubted you would be up for some fooling around, but that tone and that smile tugging at your closed lips and oh, he loves it when you call him doctor! He had to find a way to get you to say it more often without sounding terribly vain and pathetic.

Actually, this was starting to feel like that fantasy he entertained before quitting his short run in private practice…

“I am and it is proven that orgasms are a terrifically effective way to reduce stress and anxiety.” He feels his cheeks warm, but he continues. “Orgasms given by a partner can also be stronger, hence more helpful.”

“What would you prescribe for my case?” He’s delighted by the light blush on your cheeks as you look away, trying to act coy and clueless.

“The latter.”

You gasp softly, bringing your fingers to your cheeks. “What do you suggest I do?”

“Immediate and direct stimulation therapy. As a patient of mine, your well-being is my responsibility.” His cheeks burn at the giggles you can’t contain. This was developing quickly and he was not complaining. 

“I trust your judgment, doctor.” You turn to lay on your back, half-sitting on the lounge, smiling grandly and sporting an eager look. You watch him stand up and he tries to look as professional and serious as possible as he rolls up his sleeves. You scoot your body from the edge of the seat to give him space and he sits by your waist, facing you.

He concentrates on keeping his hands steady as he reaches to undo the bottoms on your blouse. “You’re a little overdressed for this session.” He adds, unbuttoning quickly and pulling it from your pants. He smirks at your attempt to look apologetic as his hands move to unbutton and unzip your pants.

You slip off your blouse and he tugs your pants and shoes off, both thrown at the chair Frederick sat before. He gently runs a finger over your ear and the side of your neck, the other side he nuzzles, his breath teasing and warm. With a kiss on your clavicle he pulls away. He trails his fingers from neck to chest, moving to trace the edges of your bra. You take a deep breath pushing your breast up and making him give in to groping them.

“Isn’t it inappropriate for you to touch a patient like this? Wouldn’t you get into trouble?” You tease.    

“I only care for your health and I’ll dabble in whatever method I most to ensure it. And I trust you will be discreet, of course.” You sigh when he slips the straps off your shoulders and slides his hands into the bra cups.

“Oh, very discreet.” You smile and writhe slightly as he massages your breast firmly. He appreciates the soft sounds you make as he flicks your hardening nipples with his thumbs. You move your hand closest to him and slide it over his leg, stopping just before you touch his crotch and gripping his meaty thigh.

Frederick pushes down your bra for more access and leans forward to kiss down your chest, supporting himself over you with a hand by your side. He licks before sucking hard on one of your nipples, while pinching the other eliciting a deep moan from you.

“Are you _-mmm-_ always this attentive with your patients?” You ask, your hands gripping at his thigh and arm.

He pulls his mouth away with a loud sucking noise, “Only with the pretty ones.” He smirks as you laugh when he brushes his fingers along your sides and you slap him on the shoulder with the back of your hand for tickling you.

“You’re terrible, doctor Chilton.” A lovely breathlessness covers your words as his hands return to palm your breasts. You arch your back and take the opportunity to undo your bra and slide it off. Returning your hand to his thigh, you make him jump slightly by palming his cock firmly through his pants without preamble.

“I must confess…” You start before sighing as he slides and presses his hands over your sides and stomach. “I’ve always wanted to be touched by you.” The smile in your eyes and the fondling you had going on between his legs make him moan. Oh, this was turning out to be even better than his fantasy.

“Is that so? Am I living up to your expectations?” He traces the edges of your panties. His feather soft touch tickles.

“Exceeding them.” You moan softly when he finally slips his hand down the front of your underwear. “And how could I not? With you looking so handsome and _–aah-_ smart in your suits every time I visit.”

It was very hard not laughing at this sudden development, but that playful glint in his eyes and the willingness to continue the talk was tell-tale of your darling’s fantasies. You weren’t even surprised, it seemed very fitting of Frederick to have a patient-doctor thing. Truly, you were up to just about anything if it made him happy. When he’s happy he is quite keen on making you happy too. Win-win, really. This was a wonderful distraction from getting caught up and investing so much energy in a silly argument.

Your eyelids flutter as he slides his fingers between your folds slowly, spreading the wetness he finds there. You move your hand from the bulge in his pant up this shirt to begin unbuttoning his shirt. “I’ve been dreaming of what’s under here.” You say with a grin.

“Now, now, this session is about you.” He grasps your hand before you can undo a third button and holds your wrist down next to you head. Frederick slips two fingers into you, pumping frustratingly slow. He makes you gasp loudly, curling his fingers. He pulls his hand away to make quick work of your underwear, throwing them over his shoulder.

He drags his hand back along your slit, fingers pleasurable and firm in their exploration. Once his middle finger locates your clit, he gives it full attention. Dipping under the small hood, the pad of his finger gently starts to circle your most sensitive spot. Instantly a shiver of pleasure racks your body and soon your thighs start to shake. You moan as you massage one of your breasts with your free hand, writhing slightly under Frederick’s ardent stare, feeling the pleasure gathering in your lower belly.

“That…feels so good…” You take a deep breath; his sole attention on your clit seems to heighten your awareness of the pleasure and its intensity. You watch him watch you, eyes glued on your heaving breasts, his lips parted as he breathes through his mouth. The mounting orgasm becoming inevitable and unbearable.

He changes the direction of his movements, changing the motion to an upward flick. The change makes you groan and arch your back, your clit feeling so much sensitive. “Ohmygod!” Your free hand grasps unto his wrist between your legs as your other remains pinned down by his. Just a little bit more, your orgasm is right over that peak. You bite your lower lip and your thighs clamp around his arm right before he stops.

“Frederick…” You whine, rather annoyed at this teasing, not being in the mood to be denied. He nudges your legs apart and shakes your grip off his wrist. He raises his eyebrows, putting on a disapproving face. “This is for your own good.” He says before dropping three quick smacks over your sex, each making you jump and giving you sudden shocks of pleasure, each setting your orgasm ever so close to the edge.

He pushes your bent legs toward your body to take a seat beside you, leaning his shoulders on the backrest. You sit up straight and watch him unbuckle his belt and undo his pants, looking at you the whole time. You’re so aroused you hardly notice his satisfied smirk at seeing you more interested in him pulling his pants down to free his already leaking cock. He grasps it in with one of his hands, giving it a few strokes for both your enjoyments. He pats his thighs, “Come, sit on my lap.”

You straddle him quickly, sighing as you run your hands through his hair. He wraps an arm around your waist to lift your hips and pull your body closer. He guides you to sit on him and you both moan at the feeling of his thick cock entering your cunt. His hands grip your hips tightly once you’ve taken him fully and you start to grind against him immediately. You bring his face toward you to kiss him, his hands splay themselves all over your back. The kiss is deep, desperate and sloppy, leaving you both panting. Your hands sneak into his hair again, pulling at it slightly as your hips gain speed. He feels so good, so close, so hot.

You grind against him faster and harder, taking your pleasure as your wish. Frederick’s perfectly content to hold on to your waist, bringing your torso toward him and bending his neck to mouth your breast and nipples. There was something fantastically erotic in having you naked on his lap as he remained fully clothed. He lowers his hands to your lower back to urge you movements as his own orgasm draws near, nipping at your skin to concentrate on yours.

You relish in the thickness of his cock as you chase your peak, your moans getting more desperate as heat starts to spread over your body. You pull him close suddenly, hiding your face against his neck, chocking back a sob of pleasure as you orgasm. You hold unto him tightly as you ride it out, gripping at his shirt.

You pull away, recovering with a silly, satisfied grin on your face.

“I gather the treatment has been a success.” Frederick says breathing heavily and squeezing your hips.

“I feel much better. Thank you, doctor.” You kiss him on the lips before he dips his head to kiss along your neck, his hands moving toward your ass. “Will you be exacting payment for your services?” You smile, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh yes” He groans against your skin, before pulling you from him and arranging your body to lean back on the raise end of the chaise. He wastes no time in settling back between your legs. You slip your arms under his and hold on to his back as he enter you again, gasping at the feeling of him sliding in fully. His thrusts are fast, shallow and desperate. He breathes and whines into your ear, kissing your cheek and neck. He tenses and pushes deep as he spills inside you, your legs tight around his waist anchoring him as he spends himself.

You relax together and you let him shift until his head is resting on your chest. You enjoy the feel of his clothes on your skin and brush his hair back and smile to yourself, wondering if this particular doctor will be paying you another visit soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. If you would like to read an specific situation or have me include something in a future installment, you can write your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
